Starless Night
by Chikita
Summary: Alone in Konan, with those Seishi who are only doomed to die at his hands, 'Chiriko' is surprised to receive a visitor... spoilers, twincest


Starless Night

**Starless Night**

His feet crunched on branches strewn throughout the imperial gardens of the grand palace of Konan. He tried to move silently, but his line of sight was inhibited by the starless sky, shining only a beam of darkness down on to his path. He saw only the dim lights of the palace ahead, and heard the faint sounds of a gentle melodic tune filter through the night air.

'Aniki… Your music is your voice; it's beautiful. How I've missed it since that day you left my side on this mission. How I've longed to see you again.' The cloak figure moved quickly, through the gardens and out of the grotto, into the cobblestone and spacious courtyard.

He moved stealthily, coming to stop at the foot of the railing. He gazed up and whispered, "Aniki…aniki!"

"Ano?" The flutist looked up from what he was doing, as he heard the softest of voices calling out to him. He thought it might have been in his mind, if he had not felt the sudden presence of the unmistakable chi that was his twin.

"Hai, aniki." He whispered, as he rested his hands on the floor, next to the posts of the railing, as he peered up at the shadow that was his very mirror image.

"Shun-chan!" The flutist replied in whisper, as he stared down, his blue eyes wide in shock and joy, a gleeful smile penetrating his expression. He jumped down from the railing, turned and leaned forward on it, setting eyes on his twin for the first time in weeks, though it was an eternity to him.

Raising a hand, Shunkaku hoisted himself and threw himself gracefully over the railing, landing soundlessly next to his brother. Upon landing, he turned immediately and raised a hand to his twin's face. "Aniki…" he leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to his twin's lips.

The flutist felt a fluttering in his chest, as he relished in the lightest of the sweetest sensations that brought satisfaction to his raging hormones. It brought assurance and the knowledge that his dear twin was with him, in flesh. Something he never took for granted and cherished with all his being.

"Shun-chan…" he hissed against those soft pink lips. His mouth was slightly open, as he stood close to his twin, very close. In seconds, he eagerly wrapped his arms around his twin's neck, as he felt his brother embrace him tightly, holding him in a grip that spoke volumes.

"I missed you, my dear Shun."

"It's so painful being apart from you, aniki."

The twins held each other close, memorising the other's scent, feeling the other's physical presence. The weeks apart had been hard. They only had their telepathy to keep in touch with each other and nothing more. They didn't know how much longer they could last before one or both snapped.

Pulling apart, the flutist brushed his hand over his twin's face, as he gazed into the pools of blue that were identical to his. He saw in his twin's eyes what he felt in his heart, love, and desire; but the deep but not hidden lust.

The stood there, their hands clasped, their fingers intertwined, as they enjoyed a brief moment together. Each twin could feel the other's life force pulsating through the blood veins, as they held hands.

"Shun-chan…" The flutist broke the reverie. The silence had fallen on the pair, they had shut out the soft hum of night, as the wind whistled gently through the trees, rustling the still leaves and causing wisps of hair to fall into each brother's line of vision.

"Aniki." Shunkaku gasped out, as he stared into his twin's eyes. There was a moment of quietude again, before he grabbed his twin, pulling him in for a fiercely passionate kiss, which was more than just lingering.

Moaning softly, the flutist pressed against his twin's body. How he missed this. The sensations his twin's touch sent through his body was indescribable, it was erotic. The kiss may have seemed aggressive, but to the flutist it was pure sensuality. Fierce passion mixed with gentle touches aroused him.

"Chiriko?"

"Shit." The flutist cursed, as he pulled away from his twin. "Quick, Shunkaku, go in my room!" he replied, as he tried to get his twin out of sight for fear of his cover being blown. As he spoke, he gestured at the room next to them.

"Hai, aniki!" Shunkaku replied, moving out of sight.

Sighing in relief, Chiriko turned to face the cheery face that belonged to Suzaku no Miko, Miaka, as she bounced over to him, her whole person radiating optimism. He smiled in return, though it was slightly false. "Hai, Miaka-san?"

"Are you ready for the summoning yet?"

"I guess…when is it?"

"After tomorrow!" Miaka replied with bubbling eagerness. She smiled broadly, her eyes twinkling with bottomless hope. "Chiriko, what do you want from Suzaku?"

"Anou?" He had never thought about what he could want from any god. To him, the god protector of the country was nothing he didn't think much of. He was from Kutou and there, Seiryuu provided no protection from the rampant war, disease and famine that made for the suffering of the people of Kutou.

'I know what I want, for my brother to be safe and for war to leave Kutou.'

He did smirk knowingly to himself. He knew that he wouldn't get that wish when Miaka summoned Suzaku. Oh no, he would get it when Seiryuu no Miko called upon Seiryuu the god protector of Kutou.

"Chiriko?"

"I haven't really thought about it."

'Which is a nice way of saying, I know what I want, but I can't get it because I'm not Suzaku Seishi Chiriko, I'm Seiryuu Seishi, Amiboshi… I'm here to protect my otouto…' Amiboshi, Shunkaku, or rather, Suboshi's older brother thought.

/Aniki?"/

Amiboshi blinked, hearing his twin's voice. He sighed in relief, thankful his twin didn't use their usual method of communication or else Miaka would have suspected something. /Hai? What's wrong, Shun-chan?/

/What's taking you so long?/ Suboshi purred leeringly, a lecherous smirk caressing his lips, as he started to strip, while alone in the room that was his twin's temporary sleeping quarters. He started with the sash. Once he got that off, he moved to the tunic and pants.

Now he was going to have fun with the pants. He was slow and deliberate here. He slowly dragged his hand over his own hardening member, aiming to entice and arouse his brother. He didn't remove his pants, instead worked in. He held his member, fondling it, much like what he would do to his twin's

Amiboshi didn't have a chance to reply to his twin's probing question before he let out a gasp of surprise, feeling his twin's gentle ministrations. He bit his lip, a shuddering wave of pleasure penetrating his deprive, testosterone ridden body.

He felt himself grow harder with each stroke of his twin's, even though his twin wasn't touching him.

"Chiriko?!" Miaka asked in concern, as she eyed, who she believed to be her Seishi. She didn't quite understand what was wrong with him. She had a hand raised, as if to reach out and place it on his shoulder.

"No…it's…okay…Miaka-san." Amiboshi gasped out. 'Damn your impatience…' His twin was way too much to handle at times.

"Are you sure?"

At this point, if he didn't get out of here, Miaka would surely know something was up, especially since Amiboshi was near panting like a bitch in heat, as he tried to block the cascading sensations of his twin's caresses.

"Yes…I…am!" Amiboshi cried out, desperation on his voice. Breathing hard, he looked around quickly his eyes wild. "I…I…have…to...go…"

Bolting, he rushed into his room, slamming the chamber door shut behind him, panting harder and harder. Of course, it wasn't helping much that his twin's persistence in fondling his own hardening cock wasn't easing up.

Once in, Amiboshi let a vent up cry escape him; a cry of pleasure. He felt better that no one else was around, except his twin…

Oh right, his twin… The dancing vision before him.

If his cock wasn't already rock hard, it was now. The erotic sight of watching his twin pleasure him-self sent pulses of electricity through the elder twin's body. He whimpered slightly, untamed lust dancing in his blue eyes.

His eyes caught his twin's eyes. Suboshi's eyes twinkled with lustful mirth as he winked suggestively and seductively pulled his pants off his form and lay on the bed, on his side, still fondling his cock, his eyes trained on his twin…leering.

"You…have…no…shame…"

"I know." Suboshi replied lustfully, his eyes casting a 'come hither' look. He purred, his eyes not leaving his twin's clad for. "I know you want this as much as I do. You can't hold out, you're desperate. It's in your eyes, aniki… You're no different than me."

"I…know…that… But…you could have waited!!" Amiboshi cried out, his eyes unable to leave the sexually arousing form of his twin.

"I waited four damned weeks." Suboshi hissed, as he rose from his wanton, sexually enticing position he held while laying on the bed. "I came here, damned if I'm going to wait any longer, aniki."

"But…you could have blown my cover." Amiboshi whimpered, feeling the beginning's of being divested, as his twin's graceful hands moved over his body, stripping him first of his tunic, and the sash that held it.

The two items were unceremoniously dropped and puddle on the floor before they were kicked out of range.

"Much better, though it could be improved." Suboshi whispered, as he slithered down his twin's body, his mouth stopping to take his twin's left nipple between his teeth. Biting lightly on the warm flesh, he lapped his tongue against it, while he used his teeth to gently graze over the nipple.

Gasping, Amiboshi dropped his head back, a wave of bliss crashing down on him. His twin was too much sometimes, but he never got enough of his twin.

''Improved how?" He whispered, moaning softly, his eyes closed, as he wallowed in the sinfully delightful pleasure his twin's sexual foreplay brought.

"First…the pants go…" Suboshi purred softly, his hands braced against his twin's hips, as he kissed a trail down his twin's slender body, stopping at the pants. With a devilish glint to his eye, he grabbed the top of his twin's pants between his teeth and pulled them down before returning back to the level of his twin's groin.

Smirking, he moved his mouth over his twin hard cock, his lips nipping at the tip, sensually caressing the tip. He didn't throat his twin's erect member yet, he elected to tease; it was preferable, as he could make his twin beg for more.

Plaintively moaning, Amiboshi squirmed under the intoxicating touch of his twin's lips on his cock. God…only his twin could do this to him – drive him mad with desire with the lightest of light touches.

Taking one hand from his twin's hip, Suboshi moved it over the floor, taking the two discarded sashes in hand before he slithered back up his twin's body.

Whimpering at the sudden departure of his twin's sweet stroke and the invasion of cooler air, Amiboshi gazed pathetically at his twin. He had no control over his panting breathing, as his eyes pleaded for more.

Suboshi placed a slender finger on his twin's lips before he backed his twin over to the bed. Pinning his brother down, he took the sashes in hand and used the first to bind his twin's hand above his head, apart, then used the second one to bind the feet.

"Better." He purred.

"Better…how?!" Amiboshi mewed desperately, flexing his hands, testing the binds his twin out on him. He fisted his hands, his nails eating into the flesh of his hands out of frustration of not being able to hold his twin.

Suboshi shrugged, a vague note voiced in his throat as he moved back to where he had been while the pair were standing previously.

Softly he grazed his teeth over his twin's cock, his ears hungrily devouring the saccharine resonance of his twin's strained plaintive mews for more. He didn't want to throat the length of his twin's aroused member yet, he preferred to tease.

"Damnit…Do something!" Amiboshi demanded, as his hips bucked into the sweet sourced intoxicating his senses, sending pulsating vibrations lancing his body.

"You're too demanding." Suboshi whispered softly, his mouth coming off his twin's cock, but his hand held his twin's balls, still in hand. He gently toyed with it, erecting gasping moans of pleasure from Amiboshi.

"I…I…ooohh..." Amiboshi's head dropped to the side, as he let himself drown in the ocean of the tide of sensations washing over him. He knew the more he asked his twin to do more, the more his twin prolonged the agonisingly intoxicating foreplay, driving him madder than a hatter with wild untamed desire.

Running his tongue over his lips, Suboshi lustfully eyed the lame and bound form that was his twin as he enjoyed playing predator and prey.

Whimpering plaintively, Amiboshi thrust up against his twin's body. He wanted something…anything! He was getting desperate with his twin's prolonged foreplay.

Suboshi enjoyed this far too much. He went back to work, his lips engulfing the sweet flesh that was the tip of his twin's cock. His tongue flicked out, caressing the tip, teasing. He finally took in the remaining length, throating his twin.

His hips bucked up into that warm cavern. His twin was too much sometimes.

Thrashing under the touch, Amiboshi moaned loudly, unable to contain himself. It was a good thing he wasn't screaming, since his twin could reduce him to that at times.

Moaning, he bucked into his twin's mouth.

He had no control over the intoxicating sensations that cascaded over him, overwhelming his senses in ways one could only phantom.

Caressing his mouth over that erect cock, teasing it one last time, Suboshi pulled his mouth from it, as a drawn out whimper came from Amiboshi. Acting swiftly, he straddled his elder twin, pressing his cock against his twin's entrance.

Breathing hard, Amiboshi moaned softly, his hands tightly clutching the sheets. His twin was too much to handle – the sensations did to him what Sake did to others. And this was before his twin penetrated. When his twin did push in deeply, all remaining coherent thought escaped Amiboshi.

His mouth dropped half-open, his chest rising and falling as he struggled to breathe levelly.

His hands held his twin down to stop his twin from reacting with enough force to throw him off – it had happened before. Suboshi had learned the hard way and had been thrown off the bed while he and his twin had been engaged in their nightly elicit activities.

"Harder… Faster…" Amiboshi whispered, a plaintive mew shuddering over his lips, as he moved up against the force that was driving deep into him, hitting that one sweet, sweet spot within him.

Purring softly, Suboshi gazed down at his twin through his bangs. "What, aniki?" He whispered, as he pushed rhythmically into his twin's body.

"Harder…"

"What's wrong?"

Amiboshi mewed plaintively. His twin was so stubborn. He always kept the same pace, never did anything sporadic without extreme coaxing. Of course, it wasn't like he objected to this; his twin knew exactly what to do.

Leaning in, Suboshi whispered against his twin's ear as he continued to push and withdraw from his cock from twin's hilt, "I said…what's wrong?"

"N-nothing…" Amiboshi gasped out, panting.

He was lying in a cesspool of his own sweat, as well as his twin's. He felt his own sweat trickle off down his chest and face, as he felt Suboshi's lightly drizzle down on him. His hair was glued to his face, his twin's hung limply.

He knew he would come soon, but he didn't want the pleasure of his twin filling him to end so soon. The physical joining with his twin overruled any logic, which long since left, that said that such relations were sinful. If sin was this fulfilling and this wonderful, then he would take his twin down with him.

Pushing deeper and harder into his twin's body, wanting the last out of the last few moments to be worth merit, Suboshi struggled to hang on. He could feel the walls of his twin's hilt tensing, the muscles tightening, an all too familiar sensation, the clue that closeness was near, that his twin would come.

He too was panting, out of breath, but he would rather die, like this, joined physically with his twin than live a life a thousand years alone.

Gritting his teeth, he bit his lip, not wanting to give his cry of ecstasy, calling out his twin's name in a moment of heated passion. Normally he would, but he feared giving away his twin's identity to the enemy, so, instead a muffled cry left him, as he climaxed hard and fast, driving his cock into his twin's body, releasing his seed into his twin's body.

As the younger one came, the elder felt no qualms in holding back, not that he could, since the pair was driven by the other's desires. As his younger twin thrust hard and fast into him, Amiboshi bucked up, his hips grinding against the hips of his twin, as he experienced the last of the sensations before he dropped onto the bed.

He also muffled his usual ending cry when he would have called out his twin's name in frenzied rapture.

For a moment, the twins lay in silence, Suboshi resting his head on Amiboshi's shoulder, his right cheek against the shoulder, the left upward facing.

"Aishiteru, Shun-chan…" Amiboshi whispered softly, after a long moment of lingering silence. As he spoke, he raised a hand to his twin's cheek, brushing strands of sweat-laden hair from his twin's face.

Purring softly, Suboshi leaned in against his twin's hand, kissing the fingers, before he reciprocated the words of love. "Aishiteru….Aniki…"

In this very position, the pair fell into a peaceful rest.

However, the pair didn't remain asleep, after a short while, Suboshi awoke again. Carefully he sat up, not wanting to disturb his brother. Once up, he pressed the lightest of kisses on those sultry, sweet pink lips.

Quickly, he dressed himself in the garments he had discarded earlier before their physical expression of love unfolded. Again dressed, he looked around quickly, finding a piece of paper. Taking it, he scribbled a brief note on it and tucked it under his twin's flute and vanished into the night, but not before laying a final butterfly-light kiss on his twin's lips.

Peacefully resting, Amiboshi slept on through his twin's silent departure, unaware. He would awake the next morning to find his twin gone, and a single piece of paper tucked under his flute in his twin's script. The message was short but sweet.

_Aniki,_

_Sorry I left you during the night, but I didn't want you to be found out, so I left to return back to Kutou, where I hope to see you again. It was nice to be able to see you again. Aishiteru._

_Shunkaku_

Taking the note he found sitting under his flute when he awoke, he read it, tears dancing in his eyes, as he read over his twin's words. So, it hadn't been just a sweet dream on a starless night.

Tucking the note between his belt and tunic, next to his flute, after his dressed, he left his room, heading for the dinning hall. Today the fate of those who he had deceived would be decided…

**End**?


End file.
